Ed, Edd, n Eddy vs. The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor
Ed, Edd, n Eddy vs. The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor is an upcoming Cartoon Network/Universal crossover made by Stuingtion and co-directed by Hiatt Grey. And the sequel to Ed, Edd, n Eddy and The Mummy Returns, Thomas, Twilight, and The Mummy Returns, Wilson, Brewster, Koko, and The Mummy Returns, and Brian, the Eeveelution Family, and The Mummy Returns. And it is the final film in the universe. Plot In ancient China, Qin Shi Huang, a brutal and tyrannical warlord, unites the country's kingdoms into an empire and becomes the Dragon Emperor. He orders the construction of the Great Wall of China to bury and curse his dead enemies. The Emperor soon grows fearful that his death will end all he has accomplished and summons Zi Yuan, a sorceress who is said to know the secret of immortality. She seemingly casts a spell on the Emperor in Sanskrit, before he executes General Ming, his trusted friend and Zi Yuan's lover. But foreseeing such events, Zi Yuan immolates and detains the Emperor, transforming his army into the Terracotta Army, and flees. In 1946, Alex O'Connell, Rick and Evelyn O'Connell's son (along with our heroes), and his archaeology professor Roger Wilson locates the Emperor's tomb. Meanwhile, the Villains are planing for one last counter attack. While O'Diesel herself is looking over some plans she had written a while back as . Though attacked by a mysterious woman, they succeed in bringing the coffin to Shanghai. Meanwhile, the British government entrusts the O'Connells to take the Eye of Shangri-La back to China. However, they learn that Wilson works for a rogue military faction led by General Yang Bradey O'Diesel and the other villains work for, who had provided the financial backing of Alex's expedition. Yang plans to resurrect the Emperor using the Eye, which contains the Elixer of Life. Then when Savage tells some of the Terminator Battle droids to kill our heroes they are stopped by Team Griffin/Eeveelution, Team Nelvana, Hiatt Grey's Engines, and all of their friends. They open the tomb but accidentally lands on the carriage driver statue, actually revealed to be the Emperor's mummified body. He accepts Yang's service but kills Wilson and escapes. After the chase, our heroes explain to the O'Connells about the villains, while Willy is thinking about Darth Megadon and hopes of bringing him back to the Lightside of the Force. However Rarity has doubts about Megadon returning to the Jedi's side since he hurt Penny Ling in the previous duel (from Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Sozin's Comet) but Willy states that he felt Megadon feel bad for doing so, but Rarity inadvertently shares her thoughts that Megadon couldn't possible have good in him which puts Willy in his rage mode and he Force Chokes Rarity and angrily states that he can bring his grandfather back to the Light Side, before he realizes what he's doing, and he lets Rarity go before heading out to the back. At first the team are shocked at Willy's actions but then Penny Ling reminds them that Willy's family was killed years ago, but now that he's found one member that is alive he doesn't want to lose him like he lost the rest of his pod. Willy then ponders about the issue in which he visited by his Father in spirit as well as Annabelle, and he shares about what he did to Rarity and then about his plan to bring Megadon back to the Light Side. Along with Evelyn's brother Jonathan Carnahan, the O'Connells and the mysterious woman, Lin, travel to a stupa in the Himalayas that will reveal the path to Shangri-La when the Eye is placed on top of it. Meanwhile, Willy and Dolphy get into an argument after Dolphy accidentally asks Willy if he, his family, and Megadon's life have a purpose. And then it ends when Dolphy states to Willy he's starting to sound like Ben Solo before he turned into Kylo Ren, with only Willy telling him that he can just show up and tell him how to live with his life and has no idea what he's been through. With the help of Yetis summoned by Lin, the group hold off Yang's soldiers but the Emperor discovers Shangri-La's location. Discord then engages with Willy in a Lightsaber duel, Sunil then tries to help Willy out, but is not quick enough as Willy is killed! Fluttershy then races in and Willy then hands Fluttershy his watch as he then fades away. But Megadon then scolds Discord for his deed. As Fluttershy, Penny, and Sunil move Willy out into the open, Skystar races over and is immediately brought to tears Alex attempts to trigger an avalanche. The Emperor throws a dagger at him, but Rick shoves Alex and is stabbed instead. While Thomas, Twilight, Cadance, Shining Armor, Novo, Barret, Celestia, and Luna failed to notice Megatron is about to blast them. But Percy shoves them out of the way and saves their lives, but is hit by Megatron's blast instead. Lin takes the group to Shangri-La, where Zi Yuan still lives and heals Rick's wound and fixes Percy's boiler. The group discovers that Lin is Zi Yuan's daughter, both rendered immortal due to the power of Shangri-La's waters. As Rick heals, Alex and Lin have grown attached to each other, but Lin refuses due to her immortality; unable to bear falling in love with Alex only to watch him grow old and die, just as Zi Yuan mourned for General Ming. Meanwhile, Fluttershy is having doubts. As she worries for Willy the spirit of Annabelle and Stoick show up, and give her some encouragement, but she still has some doubt, at the same time, The Emperor and General Yang eventually arrive and attack them in Shangri-La, and the Emperor bathes in the mystical waters, which restores his human form and youth, and gives him the ability to shapeshift. Transforming into a dragon, the Emperor kidnaps Lin he flies back to the tomb, raising the Emperor's Terracota Army, planning to cross the Great Wall, where they will be invincible. The O'Connells and Zi Yuan pursue the Emperor to the Great Wall where she sacrifices her and Lin's immortality to create an undead army from beneath The Great Wall, led by a revived General Ming. And soon, out of the sky comes Skipper Riley, The Wonderbolts, The Rockhopper, Poe Dameron's X-Wing, and the Millennium Falcon! As Alex rescues Lin, Zi Yuan fights the Emperor, where she is mortally wounded but secures the dagger. Zi Yuan gives the dagger to the group before dying as the Emperor goes into the Great Wall to use his elemental powers to negate the undead spell. Fluttershy then races to the wall and manages to get a douse of the healing waters, and race back to try and bring back Willy, but as she races back, Azula fires a fire blast at her, which knocks her unconscious, but Katara uses her special water to revive Fluttershy, and then she brings back Willy. Willy then engages into another lightsaber duel with Discord but gains the upper hand and cuts off his lion arm and then uses Discord's own Changling Saber to execute him. Rick and Alex fight off the Emperor while Evelyn and Lin fight and kill Yang. The Emperor gains the upper hand over Rick, but Rick and Alex manage to stab the Emperor with the dagger, killing him and defeating the Terracotta Army. Ming's army briefly celebrates before finally moving on to a peaceful afterlife. The O'Connells return to Shanghai while Jonathan decides to move to Peru with the Eye of Shangri-La, as he wants to go somewhere with no mummies. However, in postscript, it is revealed that upon his arrival, mummies were discovered in Peru. And during the celebration party Willy looks over to the spirits of his family, and other Jedi. Afterwards, T.C. narrates about everyone moving on with their lives, starting off with Thomas and Twilight expanding Golden Oak Library to a much bigger library with Moondancer helping them run it, while Thomas continues his branchline works now with Rosie helping him with the Passenger works. As Nyx and Mushu are Pinkie has built a new mobile party train that Percy helps her take around to places that need her partying skills with Cheese Sandwich helping as Gumdrop and Sugardrop are also helping, while Percy has become a new Canterlot Mail engine, as Hodgey has become a new robotics designer for the Republic. Fluttershy opened a new petting zoo and animal shelter on Edward's branchline Theodore and his friends have made some new updates on the Big Harbor, and even allows some much more bigger ships. Even expanding it to become a spaceport. As for the Eds, with help from the engines of Cartoon World, they have constructed a new base for their team and Clone Army. As Eddy and Nazz have started dating. Even Edd has started dating Youngmeee Song. While Willy and Magnal have moved to Hippogriffa to restart a new life as Grandfather and Grandson, while providing the kingdom with more protection from threats, as the Logging Engines have expanded their railway to Sweet Apple Acres where they merged their company with the Apples to where they will help deliver their products to farther places on their railway and the Apples will provide their logging co with apple tree wood in return. Trivia *Steamy, Puffy, Evan, Shai-Shay, Rodger the Logging Loco, Big Grizz, Rattlesnake Jake, T.C., Hugs, Sherin, General Dedrich, The Trolley Fighters, 1206, Socky, Skunky, J.J., Buzz, Willy, Mako, Sharky, Mr. Great White, Timber, Splinter, and Chomper, Whiffle, Falcon, The Diesel Squad, Zackery and Brockson, Figge, Cazidy, R3-X3 (Rax), Courage, CatDog, Norbett Beaver, Dagget Beaver, Grizzar, Cerainel Rangereen, Team Chugger, Tillie, Chip, Derpy Hooves, Dinky Hooves, Doctor Hooves, Vinyl Scratch, Octavia Melody, Lyra Heartstrings, Bon Bon, Dusty Crophopper, Ishani, The Auto Train and Pony Team, Gumdrop and Sugardrop Pie, Wise Acre, Shady Flower, The Steam and Pony Team Rebel Alliance, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Barret Barricade, King Solar Flare, Duke Orion, Princess Skyla, Armor Bride, Sweetie Heart, Scander, and Britney Sweet, Princess Yuna, Moon Starlight, Princess Sharon, Sunlight, Knockout, Puffer, Dolphy, Isinia, Rachel, Mighty Joe, Daylight, Jenny, Pete, Kevin, Morley, Blitzer, Dile, July, BZ-7 (Buzz), R5-K5 (Kratt), Blythe Baxter, Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Penny Ling, Vinnie Terrio, Sunil Nevla, Minka Mark, Russell Ferguson, Gail Trent, Mitzi, Buttercream Sunday, Sugar Sprinkles, Captain Cuddles, Rebecca Clark, Olive Shellstein, Nutmeg Dash, Youngmee Song, Sue Patterson, Jasper Jones, ZT-24, PC-35, VB-7, M8-2M, SUN-3L, P0-L8, R9-F5, MZ-11, GL-20, Tempest Shadow, Grubber, Songbird Serenade, Capper, Captain Celaeno, Princess Skystar, Queen Novo, Belle, Flynn, Butch, Rocky, Captain, Harold the Helicopter, Whiff, Scruff, Team Griffin/Eeveelution, the Griffin Family (Peter Griffin, Lois Griffin, Chris Griffin, Meg Griffin, and Stewie Griffin), Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, Joe Swanson, the Young Six (Silverstream, Smolder, Ocellus, Sandbar, Gallus, and Yona), Terramar, Chinta, Rikki Tikki Tavi, Sapphire, Team Nelvana, Mitzi, No Feet, Tutu, Todd, Maurecia, Myron, Dana, Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Mini Moon, the Sailor Scouts (Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, Sailor Pluto, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, and Sailor Saturn), Luna, Artemis, Diana, Doug Funnie, Skeeter Valentine, Patti Mayonnaise, Roger Smith, Bender Bending Rodríguez, Minerva Mink, Master Shake, Meatwad, Frylock, Pazu, Sheeta, The Dola Gang, Sunset Shimmer, Sci-Twi, Spike the Dog, the Human Mane 5 (Human Pinkie Pie, Human Rarity, Human Rainbow Dash, Human Applejack, and Human Fluttershy), the Crystal Prep Girls (Sour Sweet, Sugarcoat, Sunny Flare, Indigo Zap, and Lemon Zest), Panty, Stocking, Ami, Yumi, Wubbzy, Widget, Walden, Daizy, Rick Sanchez, Morty Smith, Gordon Quid, Waffle, Mr. Blik, Kim Possible, Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Star Butterfly, Marco Diaz, Rocko Rama, Heffer Wolfe, Filburt Turtle, Ren, Stimpy, Mikey Simon, Gonard, Guano, Lily, Mitsuki, Ozu, Yes Man, Ryūko Matoi, Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell, Happy, Carla, Gajeel Redfox, Panther Lily, Juvia Lockser, Bob the Builder, Scoop, Muck, Dizzy, Roley, Lofty, Wendy, Pilchard, Bird, Travis, Spud the Scarecrow, SpongeBob SquarePants, Blackie the Lamb, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Timmy Turner, Cosmo, Wanda, Chester, A.J., Elmer, Sanjay, Trixie Tang, Jimmy Neutron, Sheen Estevez, Carl Wheezer, Goddard, Cindy Vortex, Libby Folfax, Jenny Wakeman, Dudley Puppy, Kitty Katswell, Hanah Streaker, Roberta Bravo, Danny Phantom, Eliza Thornberry, Darwin, Invader Zim, GIR, Snap, Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Suki, Appa, Momo, Prince Zuko, Iroh, Mai, Ty Lee, the Wonder Pets (Linny, Tuck, and Ming-Ming), the Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup), Dexter, Lazlo, Raj, Clam, Samurai Jack, Mac, Bloo, Wilt, Eduardo, Coco, Grim, Billy, Mandy, the Sector V of the Kids Next Door (Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4, and Numbuh 5), Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, Skips, Pops, Muscle Man, High Five Ghost, Margaret, Eileen, Gwen, Trent, Owen, Izzy, Lindsay, Tyler, Beth, Duncan, Courtney, Leshawna, Harold, DJ, Geoff, Bridgette, Noah, Katie, Sadie, Cody, Sierra, Zoey, Mike, Cameron, Sam, Dakota, B, Jo, Brick, Anne Maria, Staci, the CyberSquad (Matt, Jackie, Inez, and Digit), Belle, Ariel, Prince Eric, Melody, Flounder, Sebastian, Scuttle, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Genie, Abu, Magic Carpet, Princess Anna, Kristoff, Sven, Olaf, Milo James Thatch, Mole, Audrey Ramirez, Vinny Santorini, Joshua Sweet, Mrs. Packard, Cookie, Fa Mulan, Li Shang, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Pochaontas, Meeko, Flit, Quasimodo, Captain Phoebus, Djali, Prince Charming, Jaq and Gus, Snow White, Princess Tiana, Princess Aurora/Briar Rose, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Princess Merida, Princess Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Maximus, Pascal, Wreck-It Ralph, Fix-It Felix Jr., Vanellope von Schweetz, Sergeant Calhoun, Lightning McQueen, Mater, Cruz Ramirez, Toothless, Light Fury, Astrid Hofferson, Stormfly, Snotlout Jorgenson, Hookfang, Fishlegs Ingerman, Meatlug, Ruffnut Thorston and Tuffnut Thorston, Barf and Belch, Valka, Cloudjumper, Eret, Skullcrusher, Gobber the Belch, Grump, the Puzzle Place gang (Julie Woo, Kiki Flores, Ben Olafson, Leon MacNeal, Skye Nakaiye, and Jody Silver), Duke, Smudger, Daisy, Jack, Alfie, Spencer, Arthur, Murdoch, BoCo, Derek, Molly, Hector, Hank, Flora, Timothy, Marion, Skiff, Ryan, Ashima, Lexi, Theo, Merlin, Hurricane, Frankie, Mike, Rex, Bert, Zecora, Zeñorita Cebra, Babs Seed, Button Mash, Zephyr Breeze, Maud Pie, Limestone Pie, Marble Pie, Big McIntosh, Braeburn, Little Strongheart, Princess Ember, Gabby, Minuette, Lemon Hearts, Twinkleshine, Barrington, Northumberland, Pugwash, Rebecca, Constance, The Tommy Gang, the Ghost Crew (Erza Bridger, Kanan Jarrus, Hera Syndulla, Chopper, Sabine Wren, and Zeb Orrelios), Ahsoka Tano, Captain Rex, Alexsandr Kallus, Hondo Ohnaka, Rodney Copperbottom, Fender Pinwheeler, Wonderbot, Piper Pinwheeler, Crank Casey, Lug, Diesel, Inspector Gadget, John Rambo, Wilbur, Cardigan, Joy, Aranea, and Nellie, Templeton, Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Ratchet, Ironhide, Jazz, Sideswipe, Arcee, Bulkhead, Ultra Magnus, Wheeljack, Smokescreen, Skids & Mudflap, Wheelie, Dino, Brains, the Wreckers (Roadbuster, Topsin, and Leadfoot), Hound, Drift, Cross-Hairs, The Dinobots, Hot Rod, Cogman, and Dragonstorm guest star in this film. *Bradey O'Diesel, Morack, Kara, Sargent Savage, the Battle Terminator Droids, The Shotgun Gang, Darth Megadon, Ripslinger, Ned and Zed, Diesel 10, Splatter and Dodge, Diesel, 'Arry and Bert, Dennis, The Horrid Lorries, George the Steamroller, Sailor John, Discord, Queen Chrysalis, Captain Thorn, Nightmare Moon, King Sombra, The Nightmare Train, Trixie Lulamoon, Gilda, Lightning Dust, Starlight Glimmer, Suri Polomare, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Oliver the Vast, Brittany and Whittany Biskit, Cashmere and Velvet, Madame Pom LeBlanc, Sheldon J. Plankton, Karen, DoodleBob, Denzel Quincy Crocker, Vicky, D.O.O.M. (Verminious Snaptrap, Francisco, Ollie, Larry, and Bad Dog), The Chameleon, Professor Calamitous, Beautiful Gorgeous, Evil Jimmy, Mojo Jojo, the Rowdyruff Boys (Brick, Boomer, and Butch), the Gangreen Gang (Ace, Snake, Grubber, Big Billy, and Lil' Arturo), Princess Morbucks, The Amoeba Boys, HIM, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Sedusa, Le Quack, Katz, Mandark, Big Toe, Cajun Fox, Weremole, Queen of the Black Puddle, Dawn Bellwether, Phineas T. Ratchet, Madame Gasket, Hacker, Buzz and Delete, and Megatron will work for Emperor Han in this film. *Iron Man, Thor, Captain Marvel, The Incredible Hulk, Black Widow, Hawkeye, War Machine, Bucky Barnes, the Guardians of the Galaxy (Star-Lord, Gamora, Drax, Groot, and Rocket), Scarlet Witch, Ant-Man, The Wasp, Doctor Strange, Spider-Man, Black Panther, Captain Marvel, the Incredibles (Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible, Helen Parr/Elastigirl, Violet Parr, Dash Parr, and Jack-Jack Parr), Frozone, Voyd, He-Lectrix, Reflux, Screech, Krushauer, Brick, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Leonardo, Raphael, Michaelangelo, and Donatello), the Rockhopper Crew (Zidgel, Midgel, Fidgel, and Kevin), Captain Jack Sparrow, Godzilla, King Kong, Gamera, Zilla Jr., Venom, Rey, Finn, Poe Dameron, BB-8, Rose Tico, General Leia and the Resistance, Boulder, and other special guest stars will make climax appearances in this film. *Darth Megadon reforms in this film and his true face is revealed. *This will be Stuingtion and Hiatt Grey's last canon film to be made and after it airs, they will no longer make anymore things related to it. Scenes *The story of the Dragon Emperor *1946/fly fishing *The dig site *Bradey's plan/"In The Dark Of The Night" *Johnathan's Nightclub *General Yang's army camp *The Dragon Emperor awakes/The chase *Back at the bar/explanations *Arriving at the Himalayas/making camp *Alex and Lin talk *Willy and Dolphy's argument and fight *Rick and Alex compare their guns *Battle against the villains and Yang's soldiers *Willy's death *Rick saves Alex/Percy saves Thomas, Twilight, and the royals *In Shangri-La/The new plan of attack *Fluttershy's doubts/return of an old friend *Yoda appears! *The Emeperor regains his power *Welcome to the 20th Century! *Willy's ressurection *Willy vs. Discord *Defeat of some of the villains/Showing some of the battle *Yang and Choi's death *Optimus vs. Megatron *Death of the Emeperor *Second wave of Changelings! *Willy's Duel with Darth Megadon: Final Round *Bradey's demise *Ending/Back to Patchy Soundtrack #Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-venture Series Intro (The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor Edition) # # #Thomas and the Magic Railroad - Diesel 10 & Splodge (when Bradey and the heroes prepare for one more counter attack) #In the Dark of the Night - Bradey O'Diesel #The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring - The Bridge of Khazad Dum (during the chase through the streets of China) # #Posh! - Mighty Joe #Dinosaur - Across the Desert (when our travels to the Himalayas) #Dinosaur - Kron & Aladar Fight (when Willy and Dolphy argue about Darth Megadon, until they get into a huge fight) #Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace - Qui Gon's Noble End (when Willy is killed by Discord) #Thomas & Friends - Avalanche Theme (when the avalanche happens) #Halo 2 - High Charity Suite (when they bring the body of Willy and everyone mourns) #Sometimes I Wonder - Fluttershy #Treasure Planet - Silver Comforts Jim (when Stoick and Annabelle comfort Fluttershy) # # # # # # #Star Wars: The Clone Wars - "Maul vs. Vizsla" (during Disord and Willy's duel to the death) # #Kevin MacLeod - Clenched Teeth (when the Battle Terminator Army advances times 5) # # # (during Willy and Megadon's final duel) # #The Lion King - "Scar vs. Simba" (during Zidgel and Hacker's duel) # # (when Willy removes Megadon's mask revealing his true face) # #Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi - Victory Celebration #Inception Main theme (when T.C. narrates everyone's new roles in their lives) #Ween - Ocean Man (for the end credits, first song) #Atomic Kitten - The Locomotion (for the end credits, second song) #My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - A Friend for Life (for the end credits, third song) #How to Train Your Dragon - Test Flight (for the end credits, fourth song) #Tim McGraw - Wherever the Trail May Lead (for the end credits, fifth song) #The Beau Sisters - Anytime You Need a Friend (for the end credits, sixth song #Pirates of the Carribean: Dead Man's Chest - Two Hornpipes (for the end credits, seventh and final song) Category:Stuingtion Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Action/Adventure Films Category:War Films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:The Ed, Edd, n Eddy/The Mummy trilogy Category:The Thomas & Friends/MLP:FIM/The Mummy trilogy Category:The Chuggington/The Mummy trilogy Category:The Family Guy/Eeveelution/The Mummy trilogy